The Lost Girls
by Asianbettyboop
Summary: What if the boys weren't the only hunters at night. What if there a pack who are also dangerous. Meet a pack of wild girls who on hunt for their prey.


A/n: First thing first the disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. I only own the character that I created. So please forgive me for grammar mistake. This fanfiction has not been beta read. Please enjoy and review.

**California**

A classic black Cadillac is driving on the coastline of Highway 17 heading towards Santa Carla and pulling a cargo trailer behind it. The passengers are six young women that are hiding a dark secret from the ordinary world.

The driver of the vehicle is a breath-taking beauty in her late teens. With electric blue eyes on the road, she bobbed her head to Ozzy Osbourne "Bark at the Moon" being played on the radio. An exotic beauty of mix Asian descendent sat next to her, she is also in her late teens. She watches the road with her dark smokey eyes reading the road signs as they pass by.

A sign approached welcoming them to Santa Carla. As they pass the sign they both notices a message written on the back of it, it read "MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD." They just smirked at the message and continued to their destination.

In the back seats of car sat four other girls. Two of them are fourteen year old whose sleeping huddle close together. The older two are awake and were rocking out to the music. A Silver dyed hair girl with sea-foam green eyes is singing along with the music "Years spent in torment, buried….." The other with vibrant red-head and Chartreuse colored eyes joined along "In a nameless grave, now he has risen….."

One of sleeping girls begins to wake up from the loud singing, "Where are we?" asked the young teen ginger head girl with Chartreuse colored eyes. "We're in Santa Carla Neomea," answered the driver. "Oh okay," said Neomea.

The teen than shakes her friend beside her to wake up, "Luna, I think we're here," she said stretching out her arms. An African-American girl squinted her eyes and asked, "What did you say Neo?" who is slowly waking up and added," What's that smell?"

"I said we're here in Santa Carla and I think it's the ocean," said Neo.

"So rise and shine little Luna," said the smiling silver hair girl who is ruffling the teens hair. "Don't do that Di. I hate when you do that," said Luna who is now trying to fix her hair.

"Celine, turn down that way," said Asian beauty who is pointing to left side of the road. She continues to read the map in her hand. Celine nodded her head, turned the car down the street passing a gas station and continued to drive.

"How do we know this lady?" asked the older red-head with boredom in her voice.

The Asian dark hair girl turned toward her and said, "I guess my grand-aunt knew her when they were young."

"Hey look at that," said Neo pointing to a pier with amusement park on it. Everyone looked at where she pointing at. "Maybe we can go there later tonight Neo. After we get settled, okay," said the Asian woman.

"Really Megena," said Neo looking at the girl with excitement. Megena nodded her head and, "Yeah, you and Luna can ride all the rides you want too."

"Yeah, while two have your fun. We older kids will have ours," said Di who has mischievous smile on her face.

The first guitar cord of AC/DC "You Shook Me All Night Long" started playing on radio and Di being the rocker girl got all excited, "Let's turn that up," said Di who now stretches forward to dial-up the volume of radio. She start to singing along, "She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean, She was the best damn woman that I ever seen, She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies, Knocking me out with those American thighs…" She turns her attention to the older red-head and said, "Come on Cyn. You know the words."

Cyn smirk at her friend and started to singing along, "The earth was quaking, my mind was aching, and we were making it, and you shook me all night long, yeah you shook me all night long…."

The whole group starts to sing along with the song as they continued to drive until they came upon a driveway that head towards a house that goes up into the forest mountain. They spotted a house in the distant. There is old woman sitting on porch swing.

Celine stops the car in front of the house, got out, and walk towards the house. Megena got out as well. She folded her seat to let the others out from the back. The small group made their way around the car and stand next to their leader. Megena closed the passenger door, walked around towards the driver's side, and stayed behind the group.

"Who are you?" asked the old woman squinting down at the group from her porch swing with suspicion. "Depends if you're the widow Emily Johnson," said Celine with commanding voice.

"Yes I am. Again who are you?" said the widow Johnson. She slowly walks down the steps of her house and stands in front the tall Celine.

"The name is Celine Lilith Lyon," answered Celine looking down at the petite woman from her 5'11 height.

"The name doesn't ring a bell," said Ms. Johnson nonchalant while looking at the group. Her eyes fell on a dark hair beauty in the back group. Familiarity was staring back at her with dark eyes and the first thought that came to her mind, _Tala_. A name she could not forget. She then walked pass the group assembled and walked closer to the foreign beauty.

Megena just watched the old woman make her way towards her. The older woman then asked, "Why do you look familiar to me?"

Megena who just stare back at Ms. Johnson just shrugged her shoulders and say, "I don't know. Maybe the question you should asked is who am I?"

Ms. Johnson now standing a few feet away from Megena obeyed her command and asked, "Who are you?"

Megena still staring at Ms. Johnson with disinterested. Making decision to make her move, she stands straight at her 5'9 height, and made her way towards the old woman and answered, "My name is Megena Ophelia Raoul."

"Raoul?" asked Ms. Johnson looking at Megena with amazement. She smiled at the young woman and asked, "You related to Ophelia and Channing Raoul?"

Megena nodded her head and said, "I'm Channing Raoul daughter and Opheilia Raoul grandniece."

Ms. Johnson looked at Megena with astonishment and said, "Your Tala daughter. You have her beauty and her same chocolate color eyes, but I see you have your father's spirit too," with smile.

Ms. Johnson than return her attention back to Celine and say, "So what can I do for girls?"

"We need your help and place to stay," answered Celine who watched the pair with great interest. She then added, "Our tribe is gone and we are the only survivors."

Disbelief came upon the old woman face of the news, "How?" she asked.

"Hunters," answered Cyn whose eyes begin to glow with rage.

Ms. Johnson noticed the other girl's eyes also glowed with anger.

"Somehow the hunters found the village and set it a blazed. Wiped out the whole village," added Di who voice and eyes stilled care hate.

"How is it possible and where were all you at?" demanded Ms. Johnson.

"They cowardly drug the village's water with wolfsbane. While they where in toxic stages of drug they set the village on fire. Us four were in the town getting supplies," answered Celine with authority. She then turned and looked at the young ones and said, "They witness the event. They haven't gone through the change yet to stop the hunters."

Ms. Johnson looked at the two young teenagers' with empathy, knowing that they didn't have the power and experience to stop the hunters. She nodded her head and said, "Well come on in and let's see what I can do."

**Later that day**

Two cars were driving further into the forest. One car belongs to Ms. Johnson and the other is old Cadillac. She led the group to large abandon cabin in her property. Ms. Johnson parked her old car in front of the house, while the black Cadillac park behind her. Ms. Johnson got out of her car and waited for the girls to get out of theirs.

"This was the old pack den of my dead husband's family, but now they are all gone, I have no use for it. It maybe little dirty but it will have plenty of room for your pack and you don't have to find a lot furniture, just maybe beds to sleep on," she said while climbing the steps of the cabin.

She opened the door for girls and let them inside. The house covered with dust and all the old furniture covered with white sheets. The pack begins to tour around the large cabin, except for Megena who's still standing by the door just watching the situation.

"I hope you girls like it," said Ms. Johnson who is standing by Megena.

"It's fine, thank you," said Celine pulling a white sheet from the old couch and made her way toward the back of cabin where the kitchen is.

Ms. Johnson nodded her head and hand the keys to Megena and said, "So you choose the Lyon girl as the leader of your pack, Princess." Megena just nodded her head and said, "I believe she can lead the pack better than me. I rather watch over them."

Ms. Johnson now stare at the exotic woman with stun look and asked, "You will not care on your family bloodline?"

Megena just looked at the old woman and said, "I do not care about that. That line ended the day my father and mother dead."

Ms. Johnson then said, "But Princess…"

"Princess, wow it's been long since I heard someone call Megena that," interrupted Cyn who is walking back from wherever she has been with Di by her side.

Megena just looked at them with disinterest and walked passed them. The two girls bowed when Megena pass them, she simple rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs where the younger members were.

"You two comeback down and help us out," she shouted at the young girls.

The two young girls came out from one of the rooms and followed Megena down the steps. Celine came back from the kitchen.

"I will leave you girls to settle," said Ms. Johnson.

The girls watched the old woman leave the cabin. She got in her car and drove away.

"So that the famous 'She-devil Wolf'. I'm not impressed," said Di with skeptical tone.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. After her mate died, she just didn't want to go on so she aged much more quickly," said Megena.

"Come on girls better start moving and cleaning," command Celine, making her way towards the black car.

The girls followed their leader and start grabbing stuff from the trailer.

A/N: If anyone curious what they look like so please go to my profile and click Lost Girls Thanks.


End file.
